Dragon Ball Resurrection S: The New King
by Dark bull
Summary: A different cast on the same rock, in this book a new set of heroes have risen to fight a new threat a saiyan claiming to be the new king.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Intro)

Hello my name is Lance A. Barick. I am a half saiyan half human like the fabled Gohan but to be honest i'm probably more saiyan then he was at least I act more like one I love to fight, I am generally a nice guy and I have two brothers and two sisters so I have a lot of family that I live with. I used to train a lot with the older of my two younger brothers Jaiden, though he started slacking on his training a while back and put on some weight so I got stuck training with my youngest brother CJ for being as young as he is he has some power my family thinks he will have the highest power level of the three of us boys. Cj is 9 years old and Jaiden is 14 but this isn't what you're here for so let's start at the top.

So I know what you are thinking when did Saiyans come to earth? The Saiyan race has been around for nearly a couple thousand years and has been with humans a lot less, nobody knows why the king of the Saiyans (Vegeta) decided to bring all the saiyans back to life and to earth. It is thought though that he missed his throne as prince but his father was killed by some of the other Saiyans for not dealing with Frieza like he was warned by many. He was able to bring them around to just live a peaceful life. I have no idea how he did it but he did.

So my mother is a full saiyan and my dad is a human, Gohan was, Well I should probably tell you about my story now I was the first in my family to... Well maybe I should start sooner than that. It all started when there was a raffle to be entered in a tournament held by Marz the last known air to the Vegeta lineage. I entered it thinking I might be able to win and surprisingly I did. To be Honest it wasn't just that I got to try and win in a fight it was that I could win some money and start a journey with a couple friends, I'll tell you about them later though. Ops I almost forgot to tell you what I look like I am six feet tall, Light brown Hair. My hair is spiky (Looks Like Ultimate Gohan's),I weigh about 175 pounds of muscle, and wear t-shirts and jeans, and I am seventeen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (The Gathering Of Allies)

I came rushing down the stairs and nearly fell, thankfully I caught myself before hand. I seen my mother watching tv she looked at me in a weird way. "Hey," said my mother. "Hey mom," I said grabbing my things. "where you off to in such a rush?". "Today's the day of the tournament mom.". "Oh is that so, well don't get hurt to badly" my mother said with little faith in me winning. "Don't worry mom I will be fine". "if you say so." she said looking really worried. "Alright bye mom!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

I ran to my friend Dax's house he lived a couple houses down from me. "Hey Dax!" I yelled knowing he would hear me. "Hey Lance," Said Dax opening his widow to see me. His window is on the second floor of his home. "Are you ready to go to the tournament?". "Yea!"Dax was 100% saiyan and was seventeen so he had a free ticket to the tournament, He was allowed to enter a couple of friends 2-3 at most. He was also 6" foot tall 185 pounds of muscle, he also didn't have a tail, But unlike most saiyans he had brown hair his dad and mom said it was a rare Saiyan mutation like albinos for humans just a little less rare. He normally likes to wear a brown leather jacket with a white t-shirt with blue jeans and black sunglasses. "Well hurry up I said we've still got to get Ice and Sam!" I yelled up to him. "All right" he said and jumped down from his window.

As soon as we started walking towards Ice's house Sam came running around the corner. "Wait!" yelled Sam. "Oh yea I forgot you moved to that side of town, sorry man I was going to go to your Dad's old house after ice's." I said. "That's fine I guess. I did just move After all." He said seeming tired after running from the other side of town. Sam was seventeen and a Half-Saiyan like me but was half Cambodian,he had jet black hair and had a tail. (1/3 of all Half-Saiyan had tails)he was 5"11 and 160 ish pounds, he was also really fond of his great ape form even though he was a fast fighter, lastly he liked to wear button ups and polos with brown or black pants.

As we Arrived at ice's house he ran out to greet us. "Hey guys" He said casually. "Hey" We said. Ice was a 7" foot tall, Frieza Clan member with a Dark red Gem, Light green skin Bull like horns, he was eighteen, 240 pounds of muscle, and wore a black leather jacket, jeans and boots. He and his family were some of the few Frieza clan members on earth. He was very strong compared to most of his family and arguably the strongest member of the group off raw power alone. He was a brute but still was able to keep some of the Frieza clan latent ability of speed because he was very fast for a person of his size. "Well that's everyone that is going" I said. "Ya it's a shame you're brother can't go." said Dax. "ya, but we should get going we don't want to be late." I said. "Well let's get going" said Dax


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (A Fresh Start In A ring)**

 **As we began to leave the town they all pulled out they're ticket to the tournament. Dax was able to let Ice and Sam in and I had already got my own ticket. The tournament was only a two hour walk out of town. So we were there in time without a problem. It was a 120 man tournament with 60, 1 on 1 matches and a prize of 1 million zeni.**

 **We all walked over and handed our tickets over to the registered official. With a quick nod we went to our seats. "Well with the lack of security I hope these Saiyans can keep their cool" I said. "I don't think they will, considering most Saiyans and some Half-Saiyan are pretty aggressive during fights, especially if they lose" Said Ice. "That's a bit racist." I said partly offended "No it's true we are normally pretty mad about losing." said Dax. We went to the seats assigned to us by the judges, thankfully we were all next to each other. As we sat down we all realised there was a large power in the crowded somewhere all of us hoping it wasn't our opponent because we wanted to win. We all knew it was a four part tournament with 120 contestants."Will Number 83 Enter the Arena along with Number 27!" Said the announcer over the speakers."Oh hey I got the first match," Said Ice. "Wow already" I said. "YeaI guess i'm up against him." he gestures to a big man obviously at least half Saiyan with his tail."Well good luck man" I said watching him enter the stage**

 **They both walked to the center and shook hand and walked to the opposing sides of the tournament stage and got in their stances to Fight. With the sheer force of Number 27 the Saiyans legs created a small indent in the stage shooting him toward Ice, Ice Doing the same and they're fists flew Meeting blow for blow at high speeds the force pushing all the viewers back in their seats or over them. They both were moving at speeds near the speed of sound creating shock waves with each hit. They both stopped and looked at each other weighing their odds and again rushed each other meeting fists yet again but this time Ice Threw in a quick knee to the gut but, he is countered and hit in the side by Number 27. The force of both hits shook them to their core's Ice quickly spins off the attack firing a death beam like finger laser. Hitting Number 27 in the leg "AH" he screams. Then Ice goes for the finishing blow and hits him as hard as possible in the head knocking him out cold. "That's all folks this fight is OVER " yelled the announcer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Dax's First Match)

"Next is Number 11 and 9 come to the stage immediately!" Yelled the announcer. "Well that's my Number." Said Dax gesturing to the Number on his slip. "well knock em dead… Not literally though." I Said knowing he might take me seriously. "Well I am going to get some food now I am really hungry after that fight." said Ice. "Alright see you in a bit" I said. "Alright" Booms The Announcer. "Let's have a good clean match, all right?" Said the announcer knowing the saiyans were normally pretty dirty in a fight. They then walked forward and shook hands. Then they turn and walk towards the end of the stage turning to face each other then without a second to they took off clashing hard in the center both not giving an inch to the other. Then in the midst of the barrage they meet fists and kicked flip off of each other, they land in complete symmetry looking at each other in gasps of air, each having given their all in the clash. They both caught their breath Dax then rushed and caught Number 9 by the leg swinging him by one foot slamming him hard to the left then even harder to the right then losing his grip only to have Number 9 shot a ki blast at Dax. Dax then dodged the blast and charged back his special technique Neon Beam. Number 9 pulled back and fired a large yellow ki blast their blasts meeting in the middle Dax slowly pushing back Number 9's blast then suddenly with no warning Dax's blast was forced down with a boom! Number 9 cheered but then without warning Dax appeared landing a punch square in the jaw of Number 9 the saiyan. Sending him Flying out of the Stage and landing hard in the grass. "Yes!" Screamed Dax. "That it folks this match is over in shocking speed!" Hollered the Announcer.

"Well that was quick." I said to Dax as he walked to his seat. "Yea he wasn't very strong, But he was quick, He just kept blocking." Dax said with a snarl, showing his saiyan nature abit. "Do you think you can even handle a bigger challenge" Said the hooded figure in a condescending way as he walked away. Just then Ice returns to the stands."This food is amazing," Said ice in a muffled voice. "Yea Saiyans are pretty good at cooking surprisingly." I said. Ice then quickly goes to sit down. "So did you win?" He asked. "Yea." Said Dax. "Who's up next?" Ice asked. "I bet it's Sam." I said as the moon started to rise from the east.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Sam the fastest Half-Saiyan ape)

"Up next numbers 6 and 17 come to The stage" Said the Announcer. "Well here I go," Sam said. "Good luck man." I said. "Break a leg, his leg." Dax said laughing. "Gompmp lupm." Ice said while stuffing his face with food. "Thanks guys, I will do my best." He said."Now let's get started!" hollered the Announcer. Number 6 the Saiyan gets in position. They both rear back ready to attack. "GO!" yelled the announcer. Sam moves quickly and hits 59 times before Number 6 could even bat an eye, Sam had nearly taken him down when suddenly Number 6 hit Sam square in the stomach hard a signature Saiyan attack. Sam rears back Quickly to evade a second attack. With his quick thinking sam fires a ki blast at point blank and sends another barrage at his opponent. Number 6 is seriously caught off guard yet again making him take a barrage of hits to the chest. Sam being very confident goes to boast to the crowd. The second sam turned Number 6 turns and hits him as hard as he could in the leg to slow sam down. The Saiyan went in and threw a barrage of heavy hits landing 8 hits on sam then uppercutting sam a few feet back. San lays on his back staring at the moon "hehe it's time for some fun!" said Sam as he started to turn into a great ape. Number 6 looked up in terror as Sam had become a Great Ape san the fired a Ki blast from his mouth sending the saiyan into a panic as he had nowhere to go so he just fired a Ki blast in retaliation. before being hit back by Sam. In the time it took for the saiyan Number 6 to fire his nlast Sam had reverted back. Sam Launched couple ki blasts at his opponent forcing him to block and creating smoke screen for Sam. Sam then rushed in through the smoke of the ki blasts hitting Number 6 and launched a barrage again hitting 58 times. Sam was then hit with a punch engulfed in ki making Sam fall back in pain. Sam having been slowed was hit time after time taking some serious damage, But before Number 6 could finish him off Sam quickly turned the match around by dodging the intended finishing blow and hitting him hard in the chest, Sam then turned and saw the full moon again he slowly burst into a great ape, Number 6 followed suite and the apes locked arms trying to push the other out of the ring. Sam then fired a large ki blast out of his mouth throwing Number 6 out of the ring as he had been to focused on trying to match Sam in strength. Sam then turned back then turns and boasts in cambodian screaming about how he won with little to no effort obviously trying to seem confident. Sam then had limped back to his seat barely standing from the pain in his leg. Knowing him well I called his bluff when he returned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (The Forgotten Master)

Out of nowhere Lance heard "Well hello there Lance," Said an oh so familiar voice. "Master Roshi, CJ!?" Said Lance. "Not so loud please I don't want to be recognized, but yes you're mother requested that I give him a bit of training, so he can enter in some tournament in a year". "Well sit down.". "No, No, we just came to wish you luck.". "Well thank you both, but I know that's not why you're here". "Well you're right there". "So what is it, danger?". "I wanted to warn you there is someone in this, a lot stronger than the rest of the Saiyans and I don't think he's here for fun either.". Roshi and CJ then turned and walked out of the stands and left for kami house. "Lance what was that about?" Said Dax. "Someone out here is apparently ridiculously strong and might not be here for a bit of a rush" I said. "That doesn't sound very good". "No but hopefully it's nothing to worry about". "Well King Marz is here he could probably deal with him if he's dumb enough to fight him, you know considering that he is the strongest Saiyan and all". "Yea maybe, but I feel his power and it's being drowned out by something else..." I said. "Well I think we will be fine but just to be sure, let's keep our guards up." said Dax.

A couple tournament matches had gone by and Lance was to be called upon last. "Wow we all went right after each other but you have to wait that sucks" Said Ice after finally finishing his food. "I don't mind to be honest I was able to get Roshi's warning" I said. "So you call call him Master but what has he taught you?" Said Sam. "He taught me the Kamehameha wave and its pretty useful in a fight" I said. "Okay so he taught you techniques, so what else has he taught you?" Said Dax. "He told me stories of an ancient battle of a Saiyan God and God Of Destruction" I said. "Oh I think I heard that one from my grandpa once" Said Sam. "Yea but the difference is Roshi was there" I Said. "Next up is Number 96 and Number 78"Booms the Announcer of the speakers


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Lance's Kamehameha)

"Well that's me" I said. "Don't die out there" Said Dax. "Don't let your ass hit the ground!" Laughed Sam. "Don't lose I want to defeat you later" Said Ice. "Thank guys" I said. Entering the ring I was finally able to feel the power being emitted from somewhere in the audience. I got in my stance alongside Number 78. We stared each other down to see if it was even close to a fair fight. We both went to launch simultaneously fists meeting in the center of the ring. I quickly start to go in for a hard left hook and made contact sending him flying, I then quickly snap behind him hitting him again this time sending him up and snapping once more behind him appearing in time to hit him hard downward but he catches himself significantly slowing himself making the damage less costly. He quickly snaps behind me launching a ki blast into my back. Number 78 then jumps in the air and hits hard downward with both hands causing me to fall out of the air, jumping back up as quickly as possible to evade his next attack which created a small crater in the stage. I then start to hit him with heavier punches, he attempts to occasionally throw in a jab to get some damage done and slow me but I keep laying in and dodging. I then go in and send a barrage of hits barely landing most as he starts to dodge and get the upper hand. Then in response he blocks half and takes the other half. He Then sends in a barrage I quickly make an effort to block them but only succeed with a little less than half. He then rushes in, forcing me to get hit hard in the jaw. We both collide again blocking and hitting in a fury we both step back and prepare to launch a powerful ki wave I pull my hands back "KA--ME--HA--ME--HAAAAAA!!!" I yell unleashing this powerful wave. Number 78 Steps back and puts his hands together and screams "DEATH WAVE" unleashing a similar technique to the final flash but this is black. The beams hit and a power struggle starts he is going all out for the win. But me i'm only using three fourths of my full power I then unleash my full power pushing his beam back. It was still a struggle even with my 'full power' behind it. I could hear Ice in the stands yelling something to me. It sounded like "GO ALL OUT NOW". Which is what I was doing and I finally am gaining ground until it starts to lose power and come back dig deeper and a white aura ignites on top of my normal blue aura this giving me the edge needed and forcing my blast to consume his and sending him flying out if the ring giving me the match.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (the quarter finals)

We had all fought in our matches so we didn't really care for the other matches except one it was a quick watch so quick that no one could explain. the hooded figure or number 120 was in the ring but right when he entered and the match began the next thing we know his opponent is on the ground near dead. But besides that nothing really interesting happens. With the quarter finals coming we all had one day to rest and heal some trained others rested. The next day all the remaining fighters went back to their seats and watched as the first fight began. "Are we going to talk about the fact that there is an enormous power and it is filled with malice?" Said Dax. "Yea we probably should i'm surprised they haven't stopped the tournament yet." Said Ice. "YeaI know but Saiyans aren't known for stopping just because someone is really strong" I said. "Well to be honest I really want to fight whoever it is." Said Sam. "Well that's it for this round!" booms the Announcer. "All right then. Will Numbers 9 and 56 come to the stage!" Says the Announcer. "Looks we got to cut this short." said Dax as he left to the ring

When they entered the ring, I seen that his opponent was a girl saiyan. The only problem is that Dax would never hit a girl even for this. Well they shook hands and went to opposite sides. I could tell Dax wasn't going to be able to do anything, and I was right. Right when the bell rang she got the first hit off and the other one after that and just kept hitting him. I could tell her attacks weren't doing much to Dax but at this rate he would lose. She finally stopped hitting him after 5 minutes and all he did was stand there. I think he knew he would lose if he let her hit him constantly so he did what he could. When she was charging after him, he dodged it and pushed her out of bounds. That was it he won with that dodge and he didn't even harm her.

"Good fight dude" I said when he arrived back at his seat, "Ya dude good job" Sam said. "Well you guys know I don't hit girls and I did my best not to hit her but I was going to lose if I didn't do something" Dax said. "Well you did good" I said


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Ice's Frozen Fury)

"Will numbers 83 and 32 go to the ring!" Boomed the Announcer. "Well that's me," said Ice mocking me from my last match. "Good luck man" Sam said

When Ice and his opponent shook hands, I could tell by his face his opponent was a little stronger then he was but I believed that he could do it. When the bell rang Ice was the first one to get hits in which wasn't doing much to Number 32. Ice then launched in a quick fury of hard hits landing 49 but it's with little to no evalle showing no damage. Number 32 then rushed in making quick work of Ice and and attempt to block. Ice then quickly went to go for a gut punch surprisingly finally making some progress in the fight on his side. Ice then took advantage of his sudden weakness by hitting him 31 times before Number 32 could finally recover. Number 32 was getting annoyed so he caught Ice's hand and broke it. Ice jumped back, screaming in pain. He knew he couldn't keep hitting him, the damage was starting to settle and show in Ice's face. Number 32 then started to launch a powerful ki attack but Ice's Frozen Fury was quicker to launch then the opponents attack. The attack was used by the powerful aura that Ice created when charging his ki and forming spheres with the charged ki's energy. This knocks Number 32 out of the arena. Ice then went back to his seat to join the group.

"Wow, if I didn't use my attack I would have lost" Ice said. "i bet you're glad you used it when you did" I said. "Ya and you should go get your hand checked" Dax said. "No I will be fine, I got this" Just then Ice cracked his wrist back into place and Sam threw up, but luckily we had a bag. "That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen" Said Sam after finally being able to stop throwing up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Sam's Jade Fist)

"Will Numbers 17 and 99 please enter the stage!" The announcer called out. "Oh it's me again," Said Sam. "Well good luck" we all Said. "Thanks guys" Sam said as he went to the ring. Sam entered the ring and looked Number 99 in the eyes and could sense a decent amount of power in his opponent but knew he had a good chance of winning if he was even headed the whole fight. Number 99 was a very harsh Saiyan who liked to push his opponent's buttons to make them lose their focus in a fight.

"Ready….. Set…… FIGHT!" yelled the announcer.

"All right calm…." Sam said to himself

"Your moms a whore," Said number 99

Without thinking sam then rushed in and used Jade Fist right off the Bat sending his opponent flying. Number 99 caught himself mid air and fired a barrage of small ki blasts at Sam. Sam then started deflected all of them while closing the gap between the two. Finally reaching him Sam and hit Number 99 hard in the gut then unleashed a barrage of hits. Number 99 hit sam hard in the gut due to Sam letting his guard down in the barrage. Number 99 released a barrage hard in counter then hit Sam hardaway. Number 99 and then charged a large ki wave while Sam was still flying away from the attack. Number 99 Fired the large ki wave hitting Sam… The Smoke cleared and Sam was barely able to Stand his clothes were torn and missing the top left half. Sam pulled back one hand Started to charge a large ki wave to return the damage done to him by Number 99. Sam then Fired the Ki wave And Number 99 tried to do the same but was not quick enough and was hit hard by the attack. He fell far and hit the ground hard. Am then staggered over to Number 99 and hit him hard in the face. The announcer then walked over to them and shouted that Sam had won the fight. Sam then walked over to the medical section and started the healing process by entering the healing chamber. It was a large machine that looked like a tube that was attached to the roof and the floor. It filled with a green liquid after sam had entered the tube and put his oxygen mask on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Releasing some potential)

"Numbers 98 and 119 please enter the ring" Said the Announcer

I entered the ring I could feel the breeze pick up and flt my opponent's power rise as he got into his stance ready to fight I lowered in to my stance and raised my guard. I looked at him and he looked at me we waited for the sound to go….

"Ready…. Set…. Fight" Said the Announcer

We took off breaking the sound barrier meeting in the center throwing a barrage of punches and blocking at the speed of sound. We both kept going not gaining or losing ground on either side the barrage continued until he landed a blow on me to the jaw sending be back flipping I stick the landing and fire a one handed ki wave he dodges it and rushes I quickly hit him away. We both rush at each other at the same time throwing another barrage both of us taking some serious damage from the others barrage. Until I landed a hard hit square in his jaw he flew back spiraling in the air and hit the ground hard. He slowly Staggered his way back up to his feet he hen got a good posture and rushed me we both started another barrage of hits but this time we both hit each other hard in the face crossing arms but not wanting to lose ground pushed in harder both of us losing our grip and falling of to the side of each other I caught myself and quickly lowered myself spinning around with my leg out to knock him over. He fell over and hit him hard in the face expecting to knock him out to only to see a red aura ignited around him as he screamed "bull style strength!" his power shot up nearly 25% more he rushed me in a barrage I couldn't stop because he was moving too fast. He finally hit me hard downwards to the ground. I got up slowly and looked up as he charged up a red and black ki wave (Looks like The Galick gun) .He was nearly ready to fire soI quickly charged up a kamehameha and fired it as he fired his the beams met in the middle his slowly pushing mine down it was nearly on me when the white smoke started to raise off my body then I felt something strange so I went full power and instead of my normal blue aura a white one ignites around me and I feel stronger my beam started to take the lead in power andI started to push harder his beam losing even harder. My beam hits him hard out of the ring when he gets up he realises he was rung out and had lost the fight. He madly gets up and storms out visibly mad. I slowly head back to my seat to watch the rest of the fights again one sticking out to me, Number 120 finished his opponent right when the match started. His opponent laid on the ground seemingly life less


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (The real fight starts now)

Just as the fight ended the hooded figure raised a hand toward King Marz and with the other slowly lowered his hood revealing an armor with an embedded scouter in the screen (zero saints thirty with vegeta's chest piece over top) "I am getting tired of these worthless fighters claiming to be Saiyans. Even having flung their king title to someone like this" He said in a metallic voice.

Everyone stood still for fear of their lives. I looked at Dax, Sam and Ice and gestured for them to follow as we lowered to the ground and lowered our power so we could sneak toward the entrance of the ring to get him distracted so we could pull the fire away from king Marz right as we went to enter the ring The hooded figure fired a ki wave killing the Saiyan King Marz instantly. Dax then lost his cool…"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Dax Screamed at the top of his lungs unleashing a golden blue aura this form being The False Super Saiyan his hair stood straight up and he charged the masked figure screaming "HOW DARE YOU KILL OUR KING!". He unleashed a barrage of hits on the figure all of them hitting him square in the chest. The figure not even moved by his barrage of hits, even with his new found power Dax was nowhere near strong enough to handle the figure but kept trying to kill him with everything he had. He rushed the man again but this time at point blank range fired a small but strong ki wave. Dax's aura had died and fear soon replaced anger as Dax realized that his attack did nothing.he was in a lot of trouble being as close as he was to the figure so he tried to run. The figure barely fazed by his onslaught hit him hard downwards followed by throwing him up and catching him by his throat, then put him in a headlock slowly choking the consciousness out of him. "You show some Saiyan spirit and Strength so i'll let you live….for now". He then threw the unconscious Dax out into the stands with a crash we all stood there frozen unable to come to grips that even with Dax's new found power he wasn't able to win. Ice stood up after coming to grips with what just happened and rushed him they locked hands with a sonic boom pushing us all back. "Why are you doing this!" yelled ice at the figure. "You a member of frieza's race would never understand a Saiyans need to be the strongest and to protect their race." "What is that supposed to mean you killed your king." "like I said a member of the Frieza clan would not understand. Ice held him and realized he needed more power to win he, pushes the Masked man away and lowers into a crouched position he begins to charge up all of his energy and a large purple ki orb surrounds his body and hardens then suddenly without any warning a large fist breaks through the orb.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (The rampage of Ice!)

Ice came out of the orb his body changed he was 8 feet tall and nearly 370 pounds of muscle (looking similar to king cold but with ice's normal colors but with only his jeans surviving the transformation) ice rushes the Saiyan and flings him around like a rag doll while maintaining his normal speed. Ice is then caught off guard by the Saiyan getting kicked in the back hard sending him flying. Ice crashes hard into the ground creating a small crater where he landed. The Saiyan then rushes ice but before he makes it to Ice he had already recovered and was ready to fight once again. Ice then caught him but to no avail they lock hands trying to gain more ground than the other. The Saiyan starts to slowly force Ice back causing him to lose ground. The Saiyans aura ignites he slowly starts to pick up speed while Ice starts to lose his footing. The Saiyan then makes it to an all out run he picks Ice off the ground and throws him again into the stands. Ice slowly rises from the crater his body made he then takes off and rushes the Saiyan this time leading in the same manner as before but his dominant hand holding a small ki orb as The Saiyan Went to grab his hand the orb explodes. Ice taking advantage of the explosion rushes him throwing a barrage of punches each hitting with enough force to shatter a boulder. Ice then hits him hard in the gut and throws him in the air. The Saiyan helpless to Ice's onslaught is not able to escape but then is hit with a one handed ki blast from Ice but to no avail he immediately dodges and fires a counter ki blast Hitting ice Hard. Ice lay on the ground nearly dead as the saiyan walked slowly to him Ice was then grabbed by the horns and knead hard in the face breaking his horns off his head, blood dripping from the sides of his horns he is then lifted in the air and thrown straight up. Ice is then hit hard in the side while falling he is hit again and hears the same mechanical voice from earlier say "tournado fists!". Ice falling blinking falling in and out of consciousness sees things slow as he falls he then sees the Saiyan circling him even with the slowed time from the near death experience can barely follow him with his eyes, he can only see a blur moving around then suddenly feels his entire body ignite into pain from the Saiyans punches. Ice then hits the ground hard making yet another crater Ice then tries to stand but to no avail. The Saiyan slowly walks up to him and lifts him off the ground with one hand and punches him hard in the gut over and over again. Ice coughs out blood hard and a small purple crystal forms around his chest and slowly expands The Saiyan then throws him in the stands again, as Ice hits the stand the orb had completely covered him the orb after roughly ten seconds shatters and disappears and all that remains is Ice and all he does is lay there in his first forn unable to move from the injuries and pain. Then Sam stands up and Says "HOW DARE YOU-YOU-YOU AHHHHHHHHHHH" Sam may not have been the best of friends with Ice but Sam couldn't take how this guy just walked over Ice and Dax like they were nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (The End Of A Life...)

Sam entered the ring and got into a fighting stance The Saiyan just stood there with his arms crossed. Sam then rushed in hitting him hard in the gut to see if he could make a dent in his armor but nothing happened he didn't even budge. The Saiyan then attempted to hit sam in the gut but sam caught his hit and spun the Saiyan around forcing the Saiyan in to a full nelson only to be caught in the Saiyans energy burst it was quick and had the force of a rocket. Sam was thrown back when suddenly the Sayan spoke "you aren't Saiyan are you there is no way a Saiyan could be this weak?" "I am only half Saiyan and Half Human" let me guess your mother is the weak human?" "my mother is Human but she is strong!" "She is probably a whore to the weak Saiyans that remain!" "She is not!" Sam screamed as his hair stood on end and his power shot through the roof he ignited into a huge fire red aura with a small golden tint to his hair seeming more like a dirty blond then his normal black. Sam then rushed him hitting him hard in the face shattering the eye pieces to his mask. Sam then continued it with a barrage of hits each punch thrown breaking the sound barrier and out putting out enough force to break a mountain in half. Sam then ended the barrage with a hard hit to the face of The Saiyan and cracked his mask straight down in a diamond shape over his left eye from the top of the mask to the bottom revealing silver hair flowing around his head in the mask. He then took the mask off revealing long silver hair that was long enough that it touched his lower back. Sam caught off guard by what just happened was then hit hard in the gut and sent flying. Sam the caught himself and rushed again they both enter a barrage of hits each side dodging them all. The Saiyan then steps back and laughs uncontrollably for a minute only to stop and ignite a golden aura his hair a golden silver his power destroying all hope for victory. Sam fell back from the sheer force alone he struggled to get up sam managed to get up when the power fell under the control of the Saiyan. The Saiyan grabbed Sam by the hair, Sam still irradiating the red and gold aura The Saiyan held him high and yelled "See what being part of this useless human race means he can't even handle my Super Saiyan form at 5% power". That's when we realized he hadn't even been fighting anywhere near full power the hope for us all dying down, I realized that I was soon going to be the last able fighter to stop him from killing more people. The Saiyan slowly started to output more power and then unleashed his full power it was devastatingly stronger than all of us combined. Sam looked down and his aura died down he was too tired to fight back now. Sam looked very beaten hangeng by his hair The Saiyan then said "NOW DIE USELESS HALF BREED!" then suddenly a hand covered in blood was through Sam's chest. Sam seen the blood and started to fade from the world the second Sam's eyes shut he was dead. The Saiyan then just dropped him the blood dripping from his arm and all that Sam had lived for gone in one instant then suddenly without warning Sam's body started glowing then slowly started to disappear. (Sam's story continues in the Night Of Hell side book)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (A Legend Revived To Late)

I looked on in horror I could feel the anger develop deep within me. The clouds and sky darkened, lightning struck the ground, all that I could feel was anger. I was so angry that my vision blurred, then allI saw was a golden light covering everything. I felt stronger than ever it was a rush of power,I felt strong enough to take on the world. With this power, I was gonna get revenge for Sam. I rushed him throwing a barrage of hits going even faster than Sam, and hitting harder than Ice ever could. I was pushing all of the limits I thought I had, but it wasn't enough. He just kept dodging every hit I threw like it was slow motion, he hadn't throw a single punch but I was getting tired and quick. I knew that I wouldn't be able to catch him like this even if I doubled my speed somehow I had to find a way to cut him off of his speed. I jumped for his legs he flipped over me and looked bored. I then I shot a ki blast at him but he deflected it. I was panting and out of breath, I stopped I was getting too tired to keep up but I had chased him Around the ring 20 or so times. You could see he was toying with me and it only fueled my anger till I snapped at him. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah" I yelled as I flew at him creating a large crater when I missed and hit the ground hard the force alone throwing boulders in the air. He looked at me in a shocked then amused he laughed hard "Hahahaha, oh…... my." This fueled my anger more and more until I couldn't see things went black and I screamed my power flowing bright like a flame roaring with the screaming of my Saiyan blood my power shot up yet again and my muscles doubled in size but I slowed. I threw a punch to have him just sidestep me but when I hit the ground with that punch a huge crater appeared I had created a big enough crater that he slipped in and I punched him finally landing a punch I got him so hard he coughed out a bit of blood not much though. He then grabbed my hand and looked very annoyed he then broke my hand and my power fell I returned to my normal power. He seemed annoyed by the fact that I had lost my power. "You need some lessons in power control you might have been a challenge if you could control that power. If you ever were able to you could be fun until then I will give you this warning DON'T TRY AND STOP MY ARMY." and with that he was gone he disappeared in a flash leaving only the mystery of his so called army.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Dealing With A Heavy Loss)

I walked towards the stands making my way to Dax and Ice. I as not happy with how things had played out and had to wake Dax and get Ice some medical attention. "Dax get up" I said. "uuuugh" grunted Dax. I shook him and he awoke with fear in his eyes "Whaaaa, wait, where did he go!?" yelled Dax trying find the Saiyan. "He's gone" I said. "Did you win!?" I looked away not wanting to admit that he had escaped from me. "wait Ice looks bad" He said "ya Ice was defeated pretty easily." I said. "did he fight well?" "yea he was doing well for a while until the Saiyan dude started to power up and actually fight." "What do you mean?" " The guy was so much for any of us to handle." "wait where's Sam" "He….. He…… He's dead……"I said with tears in my eyes "wait what?!" "He was fighting The Saiyan and was killed during the fight." "where's his body." "it should be over there" I pointed to where his body was after the fight. We then went over there to find a hint of blood but no body. "Are you sure that he died?" said Dax. "I'm fairly sure considering he literally had a fist shoved through his chest." I said. "Well we should get Ice to a healing chamber or a hospital." I said. We carried him to the medical bay but it was in ruins from the fight. So we took him to a nearby hospital and he was taken to a healing chamber. When the doctor came back she said he would take a couple hours at the least but would definitely be out in a week. Dax and I then went to Sam's mother's house to tell her the news.

When I got to the door I rang the bell not ready to tell her but she answered the door and invited us in so I felt I had no choice. "So is Sam still at the tournament?" she said looking confused. "No…..he…..he…." I struggled to get the words out. "He died in the ring I'm sorry." Said Dax. She started to cry and we felt it was time to go so we left and Dax flew fast in front of me. I followed him to a mountain range. Before I could reach him, he punched the mountain so hard the whole thing crumpled. When I could find him he was bent over crying. When I got to him he said "Why?" "Why what?" I asked. "Why did that guy do it" said Dax. " I don't know man" "I am going to kill him, just like he killed sam". "Dude I know you are angry but you can't do anything right now" I said. "We need to train, we need to grow stronger than him" Dax said. "First we need to get back to Ice, then we will figure out what we are going to do from there" I said. I finally got him to go to the hospital and we ended up falling asleep in the waiting room.

When I awoke Ice was sitting in the chair next to Dax filling him in on his fight with The Saiyan. When he finished he realized I was awake and asked me what happened after he got knocked out, so I filled them in on what happened after they were defeated and about the army that he said that he had, we all decided that we needed to get stronger and soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (Training To New Heights)

We all flew to the field by our village where we used to spar for fun. I told them about how I had found this power and how it was very straining on me. Then Dax told me the legend "Once long ago on earth two saiyans Goku and Vegeta discovered this form and were said to have unlocked the full extent of its power through different forms labeled by number 1-3 and later by god tier as ssg and ssgss but he also said that the first generation of their offspring had the first form and one had the second so it was thought to be lost in time as no one had achieved it since." "Well that complicates things a bit but we need this power to even stand a chance against him." "yeaI have an idea to." "That's good because my only thoughts during it was to kill him." "exactly!" "Wait what?" "Anger! Try to release that anger again." "Okay I guess I will try…." I said closing my eyes and thinking about what had happened and I felt the anger build and the power rise again. "Woah!" gasped Ice and Dax. I opened my eyes and seen the aura ignited on me again. I had the power and a idea on how to beat him now. "Dax imagine you're entire family had been killed as if as a vivid dream." He then closed his eyes and nothing happened he said he couldn't do it. "Damn well maybe we can find another way."I said. "Yea well maybe we can find another way." Said Dax. Then Ice chimed in " GuysI can possibly ascend to a new level as well" Said Ice. He lowered into his transformation stance and was enveloped in the purple crystal sphere and came out in his second form he then Said " I'm almost certain I can double my speed with one more form." "That would be great but do you think you could do it?" "Yea he said as he lowered into his transformation stance and began to ignite is aura and pushed hard for a transformation and the crystal started to form but it was taking it's time to grow and envelop him. We watched in awe as he slowly was enveloped by his new form. The crystal settled then changed and grew a few small spikes. Then the crystal stopped and his hand came through but it was different his fingers were longer and thinner his nails sharp and black. He then ripped it in half and he emerged looking completely different. His head was elongated and he stood in a half crouched stance he was stronger but he lost some raw power to speed. " This was surprisingly easy to achieve…." said Ice. "It doesn't look easy... Ok Dax your turn. Try it again, try to think of what happened at the mountain range." I said. "Ok I will try one more time." I could tell he was straining to get that anger back but all of a sudden there was a golden aura around him for a second. He fell down and the golden aura was gone. Dax said "Wow that was intense. I definitely need to train more." "Yeah it was pretty intense for me the first time and I didn't know what I was doing I just had the fuel of my anger to keep me going" I said. " Dude that was cool, for a second" said Ice back in his first form. "Ok are you ready to spar" I asked. " Yes but don't go super saiyan when we spar. It won't help you, you too Ice" Said Dax. "Ok here we go" I said while running toward them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (Maintaining an immeasurable power)

We all laid in the grass exhausted from the sparring match "Tomorrow we should try to maintain the new forms…" I said exhausted. "well it isn't hard for me at all but okay," said Ice. "well it is mainly for me and Dax then," I said. "Yea well I hope I can even do it again…" Said Dax. "I'm confident you can." I said. "Alright, see you guys Tomorrow." Said Ice. Just as Dax went to leave as well I stopped him. "let's get a quick Super Saiyan fight! "i'll see if I can even do it…" just then he closed his eyes and his aura ignited and raged he then opened his eyes and was amazed that it was still going.

"Hell ya! Ready?" I said. I then ignited my aura and we both readied to pounce at each other and we took off closer to the speed of light and crashed hard fists throwing a barrage of hits with each punch breaking the sound barrier at this speed we threw punches and blocked each of us not really making any progress we then made one last punch we both hit each other's face and refused to back down we slowly started to rise in the air and.I knew we were going to be at this all night unless I ended it. So I ascended and my muscles bulged and I threw him with my punch and dropped back down to the normal Super Saiyan. He hit the ground and threw himself back up and shot a ki blast at me. I blocked the blast and smoke covered my vision. He then rushed at me and was about to hit me but his Super Saiyan power flickered.

The next morning I awoke to my sister Kaylee jumping around and singing really loudly at 5 in the mourning in her room above mine. I went up stairs and told her to be quiet so she wouldn't wake up our Mother. "You don't tell me what to do!" she said I then started to get angry and my Super Saiyan aura ignited scaring her enough to get her to be quite. I then seen the time and realized I was late so I took off at top speed to make it sooner.

When I arrived Dax and Ice were in their fighting stances in their finally transformed power. They were rushing towards each other at high speeds again flying at the speed of light crashing into each other at speeds so fast that they were hard to follow I then transformed and caught their attention. They stopped and flew over "I see you guys started without me" I said to them. "Yeah well you're a bit late" said Dax "Yea sorry I overslept, to be fair though I don't normally wake up till like noon," I said jokingly. "Well try to get up on time tomorrow that army could be here any day and we need to avenge Sam" Said Dax. "Yea I know" I said. "well let's get sparring." said Dax. we then flew into the air reading our stances and rushed into each other I grabbed Dax by the arm and threw him into Ice they then jumped apart and rushed me Ice grabbed me by my leg and spun me around and threw me into Dax. Dax then caught me and threw me back at Ice and shot a ki blast I evaded it and Ice got hit releasing smoke and we rushed into it.

We laid on the on the ground like many a sparring match endings just basking in the power we had all been working so hard to obtain and maintain. "I think I'm starting to get used to this." I said. "yea me too" Said Dax. " Well let's see if we can hold this till tomorrow." I said. But before Dax could reply we were cut off by a mysterious voice heard from within our heads. "hello is this thing on?" said the voice. "no king kai it's on I hear them." said a familiar voice. "I-Is that Sam!?" Dax said very confused. "Yea it's me." said Sam. "How is this possible." I said. "King kai here said that I could tell you guys that I was okay and to not do anything dumb." said Sam. "(Mumbling in the background) yeaI don't need any more warriors on this small planet it is already too small for me." said King Kai very quietly. "what was that king kai"said Sam. "nothing." "well it's good to hear from you but we aren't doing so well this guy is too strong and he has an army. Even with our new Super Saiyan forms and Ice's third form we can't touch him in power." I said. "wait you guys can go Super Saiyan to?!" "yea…. Wait when did you get it?" "It's a long story… (Sam then retells the details of A Night In Hell)"

After hours of telling sam how everything went down and hearing his story King Kai finally stops us and says "I have heard some interesting things it seems that this guy is a Saiyan from the old planet Vegeta or at least has the same mindset as them. I have an idea that will be difficult to understand for you mortals, and even some of the supreme kai's don't know its full power, The Potential Spirit it is an ancient spirit that possesses the ability to choose a host from birth and they are embedded withe the power of Potential Increase. Lance is the host of this generation." "What i'm possessed by a ghost!?" "No the spirit whatI mean by that is it is a generation or family trait passed down from parent to kin it is an ancient ability that humans used to have god like abilities but with your Saiyan genes it is being strengthened. Those

Humans though didn't know about ki though so hey weren't very strong. ButI am going to help you to tap into it to see if you have full control of it. Get into the stance to ready your ki but instead push your ki instead of transforming."I did as he said and the white aura ignited it was waving wildly and with no control. "wow I've never felt a rush like that besides maybe Super Saiyan"I said "I've seen you do it so many times…" said Dax. "What?!" "yeaI thought you knew" "noI never realised it." "yes well we need to tap into its power to give you guy's a chance against this man." said King Kai. We then spent hours trying to control the power when I was finally done King Kai said "Well it seems that you can control 10% of the power maybe someday you will muster all 100% and double your power at will.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (All hell breaks loose on Earth)

We all stood there in awe of the power that I was able to use. Then suddenly without warning a loud boom was heard. We all turned to see six large ships with what looked like little dots flying out. We then realized that we were in some trouble and that soon we would be using all of the new found powers. Mere seconds passed and we were deep in combat split so far from each other we couldn't feel each others power to our concern. I was fighting what looked like Saiyans but were completely black with no noticeable features. They were all weak but some had more features and more power. I had been fighting these creatures for hours it had been a long time andI was tiring quicker and quicker. I was grabbed and thrown into a group of them I then went Super Saiyan and destroyed 20 of them I was fighting for my life. I shot a large ki blast into the center of them and it exploded and wiped out 20 more after another hour I had killed at least a thousand of them and had finally escaped I was flying fast looking for any of my friends ki so I could help them.

I finally found an energy, Ice's energy. When I arrived he was fighting but his left arm was limp and he was in his 1st form. I went down and shot a Ki blast at the creatures and incinerated them. I ran over to Ice and asked him how he was doing. "Damn these things just keep coming one after the other." he said. "I know these things made me have to transform." I said we then took off for Dax after finally sensing his energy. When we had arrived Dax had been beaten very thoroughly from the fight but he had won he was limping unable to fly. He was able to limp his way to us. "you look a little worse than last time I seen you." said ice. "Funny." said Dax barely able to stand. Then without warning we were surrounded with no chance of escape. Sam had been watching and was mad that he couldn't help us but his anger changed quickly for Sam watched in horror realizing that we may soon join him. He told King Kai to do something but King Kai only said "mortal affairs are not my problem I already did too much." Sam was not happy about that at all and yelled loudly "GOD DAMN IT LANCE GO FULL POWER". I heard him in my head and did as told and my power rose and my muscles bulged and then the creatures flew into one mass and it took form of the saiyan and rushed me anger built up as soon as I saw him and I released my anger in one punch throwing a Kj punch making a lance like Ki blast destroying that creature in one hit. "Wow that was a lot of power there." said Dax. "yea that was surprising." I said. Well we still have a problem we are in shambles and still have the rest of that "Army" to deal with.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (The "King's Fun")

We had been hiding in a building so we could recover from the fight but to our dismay we were found, we had run for a long time until we were sure that we had lost them or at least we were pretty sure. "What the hell are we gonna do we don't stand a chance against him or his army!" said Dax. "We will figure something out but for now we need to rest up and try again in a little bit" I said with little confidence "But we need to stop him!" said Dax getting restless even with his injuries. "I know but we can't do it in our current conditions especially you." I said. "I DON'T CARE, I WANT TO KILL HIM" Dax screamed at me. He started to unintentionally increase his power due to being upset at what was going on and knowing that I was right. He started to calm down a bit and we all thought of what to do next.

We were in shambles waiting for a time to strike back at the "King's army". After a day of waiting we finally decided to head out and try and find a doctor for Dax. Not even five seconds of being outside we are ambushed, they were stronger than last time and there were so many of them that we were easily overpowered, captured and sent to a ship. When we arrived we were held in a cell for a day before the Saiyan arrived to assist in us seeing things his way. "You Saiyans have some real power i'd like to have you join my army." he said. "We kindly refuse." I said."Kindly fuck off will you." said Dax. "Delightful isn't he, but anyways how about a trial by combat with my lieutenants for your freedom." he said with a smile that scared gods.

After another hour of "fun" we were taken to a stage like the one we fought in during the tournament. "Do you all love to fight as much as the rest of our race." The Saiyan said to Dax and I. Dax said "Fuck you!!". All he did was laugh at that statement. He then walked away seeming very amused with what had transpired. We were then taken back to our cell to see Ice still out cold from the previous fight. When we knew they were gone I spoke up to break the silence "What are we going to do?" I said. Dax then replied "I guess we should do what he wants us to do and fight the lieutenants". "If we do that we will die" I said. "it's our only hope to get out of here". Just then Ice woke up and you could tell by his face he was truly scared of what was happening. "How long have I been out for?" asked ice. "A couple of hours at least" Dax said. "Also where are we and why?" Ice asked. "We think we are on one of the spaceships." Dax said "And that Saiyan wants us to fight 3 lieutenants" I said. "It was 5 lieutenants and I think it's at the same time so I say Lance you get 2 and Ice and me will get the other 3 together" Dax said. "We don't even know if that's how it's gonna go down out there, So let's wait and see" I said. We all agreed and we waited for several hours.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 (Dax's Ultimate power)

After what felt like 4 hours we heard a couple voices heading our way. We figured it was the Saiyan creatures coming to get us. We weren't wrong, they opened the cell and I looked at Dax who was about to attack but I got his attention before he did anything. We walked down a long hallway followed by tons of creatures and we then entered a large room in the middle of the ship. We followed the two creatures who led us to the Large arena surrounded by bleachers, seemingly going on forever. Then we arrived in front of the throne where we saw the Saiyan and what we thought were the 5 lieutenants standing around him. We went to the middle of the arena and when we got there the Saiyan told us the rules. "no touching the ground outside the ring and no interfaces in a fight. Then YOU and the halfling with a good punch will take on two each and the Frieza Clan member will take one as to not break a nail." After he was done we went to our side and sat down on the bench. The only thing we could hear was cheering for the lieutenants to rip us apart. After a little while the Saiyan called for two lieutenants to come to the middle, then he called Dax. Dax just looked at me for a little bit, his eyes made it obvious he was trying to say goodbye. I just looked at him trying to keep from talking and then one of the creatures pushed him to the middle.

Dax looked terrified but got in his fighting stance and right when the sound of the bell was heard he went straight to Super Saiyan which shook the Saiyan for a bit. "it seems things are gonna be more fun than I thought." The Saiyan said. Dax ignored this statement and looked at his opponents who had by far the most features out of any of the ones seen before, they even seemed to have a bit of color but still seemed black to the core. The creatures Ki was even black giving it a soulless feel to all of them. This made Dax most uneasy about the fight ahead.

Dax took off at top speed just to be sure that he landed the first blow on one of the lieutenants. However when he did that the other lieutenant hit him hard in the face sending him flying back towards the edge. He recovered quickly and stopped just on the edge then took off at top speed again, after the one who had hit him, the larger of the two attackers. Dax then finally made contact with him but was quickly countered and kneed in the ribcage by the other one. Dax landed on the ground but had to scurry to get up and keep moving. Dax had to think of something or he was going to lose this fight, he then shot a ki blast at the larger one which made him fly back and gave Dax enough time to finally have a fair fight and get a couple blows off on the other one, before the larger one recovered and attempted to hit him. Dax dodged it but the muscular one toke the opening to hit him so hard it sent him flying into the air, before Dax hit the ground the larger one attempted to break his back on his knee. Dax fell back to the ground in so much pain that he was forced to return to his base form. He tried to get up but couldn't it looked like he was done for but I couldn't tell if his back was broke or if he was in too much pain. He then tried to power up to lose some of the pain. I then realized that he could achieve his ascended form and even go further than the ascended form so I yelled out to him "DAX LISTEN TO ME, LET IT ALL OUT DON'T HOLD BACK. LET OUT ALL THE RAGE FROM THE PAIN THEY HAVE CAUSED YOU, DON'T HOLD BACK ON THESE CREATURES". Just then he got up really slowly clearly struggling and charged, he went straight to ascended form and he just kept increasing his power, until finally he went past the ascended form, you could tell he had done it due to how his muscles bulged so much that his movements were slowed but his power output had dramatically increased. The larger one noticed this and charged at him but before he could make contact, Dax hit him so hard in the face that he flew out of the arena creating a dent in the roof. The Saiyan noticed and you could tell he was interested. Just then the muscular one figured that he could not get hit so got behind Dax and Dax tried to dodge but couldn't. Now you could tell it didn't do much damage but if he can't dodge any attack then he would lose the fight. I could tell Dax thought of the same thing because he went back to Super Saiyan, which made him a lot faster but at the cost of his damage. I could tell he knew this and that he had made a plan. The last one charged at him and Dax dodged his attack before the muscular one had the chance to move out of the way, Dax went past ascended again and hit him straight in the stomach. He was winded so Dax took the advantage and just kept hitting him over and over again, until he landed the final blow which sent him flying into the stands and breaking them. I then looked to Dax and he had turned to his base form just lying there recovering from what had just happened.

Immediately after the fight the Saiyan called out "We have a winner for this round." Dax raised his hand and flipped him off. "Could the next contestants please come to the middle which will be the Frieza clan and can someone get this contestant out of here." I flew out and threw Dax's arm over my shoulder and as we went back we went past Ice so that Dax could give him some advice "Don't hold back or you will die". "I won't, thanks". I got Dax back to the bench and we watched Ice in his fight.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 (Alien vs Predator)

Ice was waiting for the really large lieutenant to get ready, this guy was nearly 7 feet tall, nearly the same as ice. While Ice was waiting he went straight to his 3rd form just to be sure he could do it without being attacked or being stopped. It kinda looked like frieza's third form but taller and green and red rather than white and pink. "Good he listened" Dax said through his teeth, still in pain from his previous fight. "Yeah well let's hope it is enough to win." I said. Just as I finished talking the bell went off and the large lieutenant took off surprisingly fast and went straight for Ice without a second thought. It looked really easy for Ice to dodge his attack with his recently found speed. Ice then elbowed him in the back hard with enough force for a small sonic boom to be seen. He sent the lieutenant straight to the ground. The lieutenant quickly got back on his feet. Ice was than caught off guard and got punched in the gut hard. The hit was so hard even The Saiyan flinched a little bit when he heard the crack. Ice had been hit so hard he got winded and struggled for breath for a moment but recovered fast enough to dodge another attack. The lieutenant seemed to be pretty dumb and quick to anger because he got really angry by the fact that Ice had dodged his attack this making the lieutenant so angry that he ignited his black aura. The black aura acted as a power boost as well as a speed boost so the lieutenant charged at Ice but instead got hit hard in the back again. Ice was much quicker than him but didn't hit quite as hard as the lieutenant. I had no doubt that he was gonna win though only due to his large speed advantage on the lieutenant. The buff lieutenant got back up and had to recover from the last attack, so Ice powered and prepared to us a powerful attack to finish his opponent. When Ice was done charging Ice noticed just in time to dodge! The lieutenant had attempted to rush him but Ice countered landing a really powerful punch to the gut, which sent him flying through the air and almost knocking him out of bounds. Ice was going to end the job but the buff lieutenant rushed at him again this time grabbing his legs and tossing him to the other side of the ring. Ice recovered before he went out of the ring but only barely. Ice knew he had to end this or he was gonna lose this match so he charged up his special technique ice furry. He got into his stance and fired tons of Ice shards from his hands. Every single one hung in the air and as soon as the lieutenant tried to move he was hit by a barrage of ice shards because he wasn't fast enough to dodge them this allowing all of them to impale him to the point that he turned into a rag doll in the air. He went flying out of bounds and Ice won.

"We have a winner, and can the next opponent come to the middle." The Saiyan said. Ice went back to first form and got out of the ring. He sat by Dax and started to talk to him about the fight but Dax fell asleep due to his previous fight with the first two lieutenants. Now it was my turn to enter the ring and tussle with the last two lieutenants. These two looked to be the meanest of the lieutenants, they didn't look to tough but I could sense the energy of a killer from both of them and knew right then if I didn't win I was dead...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 (The Final Test)

I had made my way to the center of the ring, as I entered I seen The Saiyan staring at me his eyes saying I was gonna be "fun". I waited a while for the lieutenants to finish preparing, thankfully it only took a minute because I wanted to finish this quickly. We went to our sides of the ring ready to fight. I looked the lieutenants over, one was a large muscle bound saiyan the other was a bit smaller with large spikes on its head you could tell just by looking at them that they were strong they had roughly same amount of distinguishable features only the smaller one had a few more than the large one. I lowered myself ready for a good fight, they did the same. The Saiyan signaled down at us to start and we were off. I rushed at them flying fast, I grabbed the big one by the foot and threw him into the small one. I then fired a ki blast and the small lieutenant jumped out of the way not bothering to save the large lieutenant who was caught and erased by the blast, the small lieutenant fired back andI dodged,I then flew at him as fast as I could and threw a barrage of punches he dodged all of them, as I got more angry my potential fired up and my white aura engulfed me, I threw more punches, faster and faster until I turned Super Saiyan and went immensely faster. The Lieutenant barely keeping up asI threw my punches as fast as I could. I finally started to let up after I landed a hard punch to his gut and sent him flying up, he then started to catch himself and slow down. When he finally stopped he pulled back and fired a gallickgun like technique. I then countered with a kamehameha and the blasts met in the middle, I slowly pushed his attack back. The kamehameha slowly pushing his back, he was barely stopping it from engulfing him. I pushed harder and harder until by muscles bulged andI had ascended to my Ascended Super Saiyan form. This giving me the power I needed, I pushed for the final time and engulfed him destroying the creature.

"Well, well, well seems we have a victor" Said the Saiyan. "Ya I won now get down here let's settle this!" I yelled as pissed as ever. "If that is what you want then fine I will fight all three of you weaklings!" The Saiyan yelled. Dax and Ice rushed out to join me. "Before we begin I should tell you my name, my name is Ketsueki Okami I am the last true heir to the royal Saiyan family for I am king vegeta's Brother." Said Ketsueki. "...Who?" we said very confused. "You know King Vegeta of planet Vegeta home of the Saiyans." he said disappointedly. "Well either way we are gonna kill you!" said Dax.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (The Final Battle)

We stood tall ready to fight, Dax and I in our Ultra and ascended Super Saiyan forms. Ice stood in his in his third form ready to fight. Ketsueki stood tall laughing just a little in an evil way but with a hint of pure joy and thrill. We rushed at him throwing a fury of punches only landing about a fifth of them in total. Ice used his Frozen Fury and impaled Ketsueki, Ketsueki grabbed the ice shard and impaled it in Dax's leg. Dax fell to the ground screaming in pain. I quickly took advantage of the small distraction and made a small ki orb and hit it against Ketsueki's chest exploding on contact, a small hole appeared in his chest that slowly started to close back up, he laughed.

We all looked on in fear as his chest completely healed itself back up. "You like this?!" Ketsueki laughed. Instead of replying I just rushed him, Ice following behind. I sent a barrage of Ki blasts at him as Ice closed in and fired a large ki blast that he followed to get in and attack him. As me and Ice fought Ketsueki, Dax was contacted by King Kai "Dax I have a technique that might beat this Saiyan." "How do I do it" "You have to raise your hands to the sky," "Like this?" "yes, now call upon everything on earth to lend you power" "but if we are trying to make someone stronger it should be lance he is the strongest and is able to walk,I can barely stand..." "No, no, no, it is a large ki sphere able to destroy anyone without a pure heart" "Oh that should work!" Dax called upon all the power on earth creating a small blue orb. "Good but it's not done it needs time I will tell Lance and Ice to keep you protected.". Ice and I were then told what was happening so we played with Ketsueki for as long as possible, trying to keep him distracted. I rushed at him throwing a fury of attacks most missing me and Ice held him for about 5 minutes before he noticed what Dax was doing. "You think that weak attack can beat me!?" Ketsueki yelled as he rushed at Dax. Ice then grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground, I then rushed down at him throwing a barrage of ki blasts to keep him down while I closed the gap, thenI threw another barrage of punches at him slowly digging him into a deeper hole. Ice then used Frozen Fury so I dodged, it stuck Ketsueki to the ground for a brief period before he was up and trying again. After 25 more minutes of this I had blood dripping from a gash in my right arm, my left was dislocated. Ice had a broken leg and a horn ripped off again. Then without warning I heard King Kai "Lance you need to keep him still or this will not work!" without thinking I pulled back a Kamehameha Wave. "You think a pathetic attack like that will stop me?! No, wait I have a better idea! I will kill you with it!" Ketsueki yelled laughing as he pulled back mimicking me. Just then Dax threw the Spirit Bomb, it was the size of the moon, then Ketsueki fired his Kamehameha Wave to counter, he was in a deadlock with the Spirit Bomb so I charged up all the power I had and fired my Kamehameha Wave forcing the Spirit Bomb onto him, throwing him out of the ship through the hole the Spirit Bomb had made.

We had done it, we all cheered even sam and King Kai. We all left the ship returning home, small rumors spread around that that a group of teenagers had beaten the invasion off by themselves but no one knew who had defeated Ketsueki except for us but we didn't want rewards, we wanted to rest so we went home and healed. I stopped training so I could finish school but Dax kept training hard something about needing to be the next master of super saiyan or something, Ice left earth to visit family and get something "unlocked" whatever that means.

Epilogue

We all stood atop the mountain looking down at our destroyed homes. "I will kill him!" yelled Dax as he flew off. Lance walked up "we need to stop him before he kills himself!" "there's nothing we can do to stop him…" I said.


End file.
